


Jealousy is a good premise to start talking

by theunexpectedwriter



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 514 Fix-It, F/F, Fix-It, Happy Ending, Supercorp endgame, William-Bashing, jealous lena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23082730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theunexpectedwriter/pseuds/theunexpectedwriter
Summary: Lena saw some Instagram updates and was overwhelmed with jealousy.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 23
Kudos: 604





	Jealousy is a good premise to start talking

**Author's Note:**

> It's a fix-it fic for how the writers let us down with 514. It contains way too much William bashing, so if you're uncomfortable with that, please do not proceed. It also gets heavy at the back because guess what? I'm making them TALK IT OUT! Something that the Supergirl writers aren't keen about. But anyway, I tried to get this out as quick as I could, so all mistakes are mine. I might come back to edit it when I wake up later, or I might not. Please enjoy reading.

Lena Luthor really did not have the time to rest, not when Project Non Nocere fucked up on her first human trials, almost creating a bigger problem than what it was trying to solve. She had been trying to make it ideal for the longest time ever, working on various animal trials, skipping sleep and food over it. To think that she had used Lex’s help in perfecting the project, listening to him bragging about his greatness, however subtle he actually tried to mask it, and taking it all in her stride just to complete her quest in doing good for humanity. Heck, she had even fallen out (again) with her ex-best (only) friend over it, only for it to fail splendidly. 

Heaving a loud sigh, the brunette took a seat beside her computer, the huge screens with statistics and information seemingly mocking her and her failure. She saw first-hand how violence and hate ripped lives apart, and she was in the first-row seat when it happened at the prison with Steve. These had all only strengthened her resolve to fix all of these, all these mankind’s negative traits for the sake of a better world. Everyone thought she was a villain, everyone that she knew betrayed her, but she had faith that once Project Non Nocere was perfected, no one had to go through what she had gone through ever again. 

Picking up her phone, hoping to give her brain a rest from the programming that seemed to go nowhere, Lena opened her long-forgotten Instagram. It was on the fifth game night (fourth, her brain reminded her) that she was coerced into creating an account; Nia wanted to tag her on an Instagram Story as she did that to everyone that was there, but there wasn’t one, except the official L-Corp account that Lena had no involvement with. Her PR team thought that it was better if the updates were left to the professionals, which Lena had no arguments about. She had refused, telling Nia that she was clueless with social media, and she didn’t want to mess up what her PR team had built up for her. It took approximately two seconds of Kara Danvers patented pout for her to cave, throwing her phone to the young reporter to set up a private account for her. With a slight grimace, Lena strolled through her Instagram timeline, filled with updates from her friends. Well, ex-friends to be exact. It was a wonder that they hadn’t blocked her on the app, or maybe, Lena’s traitorous brain thought, that they had forgotten to, like how they had forgotten that she was a friend.

Kelly’s many updates reminded Lena of the Obsidian North launch later the day; seeing how Andrea is doing great with her VR tech, Kelly adapting to her new roles in the company, and photos of Kelly with Alex while the former prepares for the launch, made her happy. She might have lost some friends over the past months, but she could still be happy that they found their own happiness. Making it a point to text congratulations to Andrea after the launch, Lena paused at the photo that Nia uploaded less than an hour ago.

“Oh so after skirting around the idea of us, all those flirting and nothing more, and of course hiding who she is to me, now she’s all okay with dating that cardboard of a reporter William?” Lena muttered, frowning at the photo and wishing that there’s a dislike button on the post. Maybe it is time for LuthorCorp to absorb Instagram into one of their portfolios, and deleting that @williamdeyz account. The brunette fumed; from what she had heard about William Dey through her flawless hacking and of course, on the grapevine, that dude had been nothing but a misogynistic piece of work. Investigating Andrea behind her back, actually thinking she had something to do with her boyfriend’s death, being rude and insulting to Kara, and even belittling her Pulitzer’s? “Thinking the world revolved around him and what he thinks? Such a male chauvinist pig, that’s what he is,” the scientist seethed. 

“I guess he can afford $5 lattes, but I can buy over a million-dollar company even though I am not a CEO anymore. Oh wait, now I am a CEO.” Lena smirked, putting down her phone after shooting a thank you text to both her real estate company and her PR team. 

\--

“I say go easy on that thing but if that takes the pressure off, you might as well.” Lena turned, surprised at Lex showing up in the labs when he was supposed to be off at the DEO. The last thing the brunette wanted was for her brother to see her failure. As if this failure had yet once again, proven that Lillian was right, and that Lex was indeed the cleverer one between the two of them. 

The teasing tone from Lex reminded Lena of the times when things were simpler. She had one enemy, and that was Lillian. Lex was on her side, fully. He was the big brother that she could love and trust wholeheartedly. He was the brother that had stood by her side when Lillian was ripping her apart from the inside. “Non Nocere was supposed to liberate people, not take away their free will. All I managed to do is trap people in their own bodies, with their ugliest inclinations,” the brunette mumbled, looking broken and dispirited. 

“We’ll figure this out together, and I am not leaving until we do,” Lex promised, taking hold of the computer and inputting some of his own calculations to the device as his sister stepped aside. Warning sirens rang inside her head as Lex took over; Lena knew deep down that this Lex wasn’t her Lex anymore. She knew that Lex would have something up his sleeves, wanting to use Project Non Nocere for a vile reason, but she couldn’t stop him from helping. Not when he held the chance for her to perfect this thing right again. If she can make humanity a force for good, she reckoned that there will be no way for Lex to use this to make it work for his evil goals, whatever they might be. 

And to be honest? Lena missed working with her brother. They had solved puzzles together as kids, figuring out complex calculations and uncovering discoveries together before he became focused on weaponry and alien destruction. This Lex, this version that promised to figure the project out with her, the one who promised to stay with her, she missed this. 

“What if we look into the algorithms for injustice? What if the pent up feelings are in another part of the brain that you did not look into when you suppressed thoughts of violence?” Lex’s musing broke Lena’s train of thought. Taking over the computer, Lena keyed in a different set of calculations, fixing the entire algorithm base for Project Non Nocere, and held her breath as she pressed that trial button. 

The screen flashed, once, twice, a beeping sound, watching as the brain waves altered the computerized brain on the screen. 

**SIMULATION SUCCESS.**

“You did it, sister,” Lex congratulated her, a sense of pride cruising through Lena’s mind. Lena beamed a smile at her brother, one that she stopped sending his way once he fired her from LuthorCorp when she had refused to take a bigger part in his weaponry development. A vibration interrupted the celebration and Lex held up a finger to Lena, picking up the phone. 

“What? Lock Andrea up. We can’t have her snooping around the DEO. I need a word with Supergirl for this blatant disrespect,” Lex fumed over the phone, barking orders to whoever that was on the line with him as he walked away from the labs. “I’ll be right over.”

“Sorry to cut the celebrations short. You should go and try this fixed version back in the cute little prison we own. I hope it works out for you, little sister.”

\--

The success from the latest trial in the prison, how it helped Steve kept his feelings of anger and injustice away, yet at the same time cutting away the violent tendencies in the other inmates, gave hope to Lena. The new tweak in the algorithms made the project worked. 

“For the first time in my-- maybe ever, I feel safe. You really are the hero people say you are.”

“If this works, the world wouldn’t need heroes.” 

\--

The velvety darkness of the night, framed by stars twinkling so brilliantly in the cloudless sky, accompanied Lena Luthor as she nursed on her second glass of scotch. Thinking back on her day, a myriad of conflicting thoughts flooded her head. From how Lex conveniently arranged the prison full of willing humans for her trials, to him stepping in once again with calculations and ideas on how to perfect the project. It smelt fishy, no matter how much he propped her up over the past few weeks. Him taking over the DEO, working willingly with aliens, especially Supergirl, just wasn’t Lex’s SOP.

Picking up her phone, the scientist decided to take a break, checking the news on Obsidian North’s launch, noting that it was a success albeit the alien attack during the interview. Lena couldn’t find more information about it, clicking on the little camera icon for the second time of the day. The brunette reckoned that she should at least check Andrea’s personal Instagram to see if she had posted anything before shooting a message over to both congratulate and show her concern for her friend. 

Lena 11:55pm  
_#SuperGuard? Didn’t know Supergirl now works as a bodyguard too. I’d have hired you._

“You didn’t have to be sarcastic,” a pair of boots landed lightly on Lena’s balcony, the soft lights from the house lit up Supergirl’s features, framed by the dark yet starry night sky. “I didn’t know you still have my number after...after everything that went down,” the superhero mumbled, standing with her back leaned on the railing.

“I’m surprised you have time to drop a visit to National City’s resident villain so late at night. I’d think you’ll be off drinking coffee with a mediocre reporter,” Lena sassed from her armchair, fixing a stern glare at the blonde. “I mean, that $5 latte must have cost a bomb on his peasy pay, but I wouldn’t know, would I?” 

A breeze and a blink of an eye later, Lena found herself jostled and pinned against the wall, legs in the air. “I said,” Kara snarled, “You don’t have to be sarcastic.” 

“Are you angry I’m mocking your precious reporter boyfriend? Oh wait, is it mocking when I’m speaking the truth, Kara Danvers?” And if a look could kill, the daggers from Lena’s angry glare would have caused a crisis on its own. The brunette was livid, how dare Kara come guns blazing into her apartment, demanding her of something yet again? “I mean, you’ve been flirting with me for what? Two? Three years? And all of a sudden I am a villain because YOU lied to me, betraying everything that we had stood for over the course of our friendship, and now you’re throwing into that bland cardboard of a man’s arms?” 

“You don’t know him,” the blonde growled, “At least I don’t have to worry about him mind-controlling the world.” 

Silence enveloped the apartment, tension so thick it was suffocating for everyone. The yelling, the anger, the frustration continued to simmer in silent as the two kept their glares on each other, each waiting for the other person to back off. Fires danced in Lena’s iridescent green eyes, nose flared, and anger boiling deep within the blonde. The flames hid a whole truckload of other feelings; the hurt when Kara chose to side William, the frustration when the blonde acted like their flirting meant nothing, the anguish that she was still a time bomb waiting to explode to Kara, the melancholy that they were now not even strangers but enemies, but ultimately, the love that she still held for her best friend. 

“I’m sorry,” the superhero mumbled, eyes blinking rapidly as she loosened her grip on Lena, gently lowering her onto the ground, and taking a step back. “I- I am sorry. So sorry,” Kara whispered, a tear rolling down her cheeks as her look softened, keeping her head lowered, winging her hands from nervously. “Lena, I am so so sorry. I shouldn’t have said that.”

Surprised at Kara’s apology, Lena bit on the inside of her lips, fist shut tight with her nails digging into her palms, reminding herself with the physical pain of how much Kara and her actions had hurt her all these while. Lena really wanted to keep the anger alive, the same one that she had felt churning within her ever since Lex told her about Supergirl’s identity. That anger and frustration she had lashed out on Kara at the Fortress where she and her friends still thought that she would become a villain, the rage that she had when Alex pointed those rockets at her, knowing that she meant nothing to the friend that she believed she had in Kara’s sister, the irritation that said sister came to her for help when Crisis hit, thinking less than worthy of what Lena was, but ultimately, the brunette caved. Her legs jellied, sliding her body down against the wall, quickly supported by Kara’s quick reflex, lowering her slowly down onto the floor. 

The superhero sat cross-legged across Lena, biting her lips nervously in anticipation of what the brunette would say. Kara was determined to talk it out with Lena tonight; they had both said words that hurt each other without giving the other person enough time to explain their position before taking off, and each meeting only got worst because they just did not get to hash it out. 

Taking a deep breath, Lena raised her head to match Kara’s gaze. She saw the anticipation, anxiousness, melancholy, exasperation, grief, and frustration that had taken residence on the superhero’s face. “I am sorry too,” the brunette started, giving her friend a small smile. “I am sorry for keeping it a secret from you that Lex had told me about your secret identity. I needed time to process what he said, and that was with me thinking that I’ve killed him. That I’ve killed my brother, for a friend that had lied and betrayed me the entire time we were friends. It broke me. I wanted to expose who you are to the world at the Pulitzer ceremony. But you came clean to me just before that, and I couldn’t bring myself to do it to you. Not when you looked at me like it hurt you too, when you said you’re selfish that you wanted to keep me to Kara Danvers. When you felt it was all too late, and you just didn’t want to lose me.” 

“And at the Fortress, when I confronted you with the truth, when you looked at me in the eyes with that look of extreme betrayal, I thought I’d be happy. That you felt the same pain that I felt. But it just made me ache deep into the nights when I knew our friendship was no more. I knew I could never stay pissed off at you, especially when the kryptonite rockets were aimed at you, my heart stopped and I’ve never been more worried and scared in my life. I just wanted you to be honest with me. I just needed that from you. You chipped away at my armour with your warmth and your earnestness, and you convinced me to trust in people and friendship again, and against my better judgement, I did. All while telling you about my Achilles heel, betrayal. I confided in you that everyone in my past had betrayed me, about how much it hurt to have someone you love lie to you and betray you. I spelt it out to you over and over again, essentially begging you not to violate my trust, begging you not to prove that, once again, I was a fool. You reassured me ad nauseam that you would never lie to me, that you’d never hurt me. I am just a Luthor who wants to share her home with a Kryptonian, to do good for mankind together. And I found myself once again boxed up with my walls up high, knowing deep down the love I have for you made me blind to all these lies and betrayals, once again proving that I am just a fool that did not deserve any happiness.” 

Like a beast tearing her from inside, the brunette held herself tight, arms crisscrossed across her torso, willing herself to not break apart in front of the superhero, and to maintain just that little bit of dignity left while she confessed and revealed her vulnerability. Tears streamed down Lena’s face, her emotions and pain gushing out of her every pore. Trembling chin, blurred vision from the neverending tears, face red and gasping slightly for air through her choked sobs, the brunette felt, rather than see, Kara’s arms gently coaxed her body into the superhero’s embrace. “I a-am not the b-bad guy. I’m n-not a v-villain. Y-You shouldn’t h-have treated me like one,” Lena sobbed out, in between hiccups, face buried into Kara’s neck. 

Holding Lena in her arms, Kara slowly rocked the crying girl, wishing that she could have right the wrongs but knowing that there weren’t a do-over. Not with Mxy already showing her the consequences in each of the time-travel they had done a week ago. The pain came in waves, both for Lena as she reminisced the feelings of betrayals during the course of their friendship, and Kara, for every drop of tear that fell onto her skin as it seemingly burnt her deep down from inside, throwing her into the clutches of grief. 

“I’m so sorry, Lena. I know nothing that I said can redeem the hurt that I had caused you. But I just wish for a second chance. A real chance to work things right between us again,” the blonde muttered into the brunette’s hair, tightening her hold onto the sobbing girl. “A week ago, a fifth dimension being came to me,” she started, “and he gave me a chance to right things with you. He came with a plan to let me go back in time, to different parts of our friendships, and see how it would pan out if I had confessed to you, my identity, earlier.”

“I went back to when Supergirl knew that you are housing Reign, and I confessed. But I left you when you had to go through the terror of Sam being a homicidal Kryptonian alone, and that crushed our friendship. In that universe, Reign killed you, and I could never let that happen. And so, I went back further. To one of our first encounters. To tell you that Kara Danvers is Supergirl, and you’re not angry. We decided to work together and the world sees you as the hero you are. We clean up National City, putting Lillian into jail. We are married. We are happy, and we found love in each other,” Kara sharing, hearing Lena breath hitched when she let on that they were married in one of the many possible universes.

“B-But why did you not take that universe?” muffled by her lips on Kara’s neck, Lena asked, hands clutching tightly to the Supergirl suit. 

“Because Lockwood ends up kidnapping you, because he knew you’re with me. He was going to make sure you die, unless I exposed myself to the world, to tell everyone who’s my human self. And I did. And I saved you. But after that, Agent Liberty attacked all my friends, Cat, Winn, James, Alex, everyone. No one survived.”

Lena’s arms tightened around Kara’s back, “Oh no, oh no, that’s horrible. That’s the worst thing that could happen. No.” 

“And I went back to when the time when Mercy attacked you. You went to Metropolis after I confessed, finding Sam, and telling her that if I had thought you’re a villain, maybe that’s all you really are. And you’re never a villain, Lena. I am so sorry that I made you think that. I should have known better. But that time meant Agent Liberty got his way with the Kryptonite poisoning, and you didn’t make it back in time with the Anti-Kryptonite suit...” 

“No, I’d rather die than for you to die. No,” Lena muttered, shaking her head and feeling her floodgates opened once again, tears dripping onto Kara’s suit. “No, you’re not going to die on me alright?”

Kara hummed an affirmation and looked down at the younger girl, giving her a soft smile. “Do you know that in a world that we aren’t friends, that we had never met, you’re an overlord that ruled with an iron fist? You aren’t a villain by nature, but the two years you disappeared and spent in isolation after Lex attacked you, made you mad. Lillian, Lillian...she experimented on you. S-She essentially made you Metallo,” the blonde whispered, “She tortured you and made you a weapon against me.”

“Please tell me I didn’t kill you in that universe, please.” 

“You didn’t. Mxy managed to beam me back to the present reality before anything major happened. And it shook me, it made me scared, it made me think about how much I do not want you on my opposite. I went to you right after, saying those harsh words to you a week ago. In my head, I just want to dissuade you from joining Lex, from doing anything that you might regret, because the Lena that I know, the Lena that I love, would never forgive herself if she ended up doing any harm. I am so sorry that I ended up hurting you even more than I already did. I am so sorry, Lena.”

“I’m so glad we met, because I never want to know of a reality where Lillian made me her weapon. Especially a weapon against you. I’m so sorry that I am absorbed in my hurt that I had not realised how much you’ve hurt too. How much your secret identity meant to you, and the possible consequences that could have happened if you hadn’t been careful with it. I wished there was a better way for me to know about your identity. I wished Lex hadn’t been that son of a bitch in revealing your identity to me, just weeks before you decided to confess it yourself. I would still be angry, I’d still feel betrayed, but these few months of fury, of broken relationships, of hurtful words, would probably be lessened,” brick by brick, Lena’s walls came crumbling down as the girl spoke, tears once again flowing freely down her cheeks. “Are we…” she mumbled uncertainly, “are we...okay now?” 

Kara smiled, resting her chin on the top of Lena’s head. “Yes Lee, yes, we are okay.” 

Raising her head to look at the superhero, Lena’s eyes twinkled with hope, beaming the brightest smile at the blonde. “Does that mean the stupid coffee boy is a thing of the past?”

“Coffee...boy?” confused, Kara asked. 

“William fucking Dey. That cardboard of a bland human that can’t even investigate anything right, and to think he came into Catco to check on Andrea. ANDREA. The same person who had lost her boyfriend to Leviathan, who’s fighting her own fight, and he thinks he’s doing something. That toxic inferior human that thinks he is better than you, who put all of your ideas down, and tried to showcase him and his mediocre skills as though it’s better than a Pulitzer-winning one. That coffee boy,” Lena smouldered with indignation and rage, fires once again burnt within her expressive emerald eyes. 

Kara stared at the girl in her arms, an eyebrow cocking upwards like how Lena always had done, “Wait are you jealous? Are you, Lena Luthor, jealous of that quote, toxic inferior human?”

“No, why would I ever be jealous of how sub-standard and shabby that male chauvinist being is?” Lena pouted, crinkling her nose in disgust. 

“You totally are jealous,” Kara teased, grinning at Lena’s obvious irritation. “I’d be jealous too, I guess, if I’ve seen you with anyone else. I hated him when he first joined, he’s such an asshole, and such a know-it-all. But he changed. Or so I think and hope, and everyone around me was encouraging me to go for it. Come to think about it, our friends are probably irritated by how I was moping around after we fell out. I mean, it’s not hard to see that you meant more to me than just a friend, even if we both had never talked about it.”

“Oh Rao, you’re going to use him as a rebound for me. Ew.”

“Did you just say oh Rao? Oh Rao, you’re the most adorable person ever, I love y- Oh!” hands raising swiftly to cover her mouth as the confession slipped out, the superhero shot Lena a sheepish look. “I didn’t mean to confess in such a setting…”

“So you’ve thought of confessing?” the brunette took the chance to tease Kara, whose face was burning red from mortification. 

Kara nodded, “but they had always stayed as thoughts. If I knew I’d end up blurting things out, I’d have confessed earlier,” the superhero mused, tickling the brunette that was still in her arms. 

“I’d love to hear more about how you’d confess, but hat’s a conversation for another day. Stay for the night?” Lena asked, “I’ve missed our sleepovers.”

“Yes! I’ll be back in a minute, two minutes tops. I just have to change into my PJs and I’ll be back!” Kara promised, helping Lena up and letting the shorter girl leaned on herself, knowing that Lena’s legs were probably numbed from sitting on the floor for so long. 

Lena shook her head, pulling Kara towards the direction of her bedroom. “Stay, I still have your clothes, or you could just sleep in my MIT sweater. I know you love it.”

“And I only do because it smells of you.”  
“You sweet talker.”   
“Your sweet talker.”

“And if it ain’t clear, I love you too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are my food. Please drop them below or send them my way on Twitter. Thank you for reading!


End file.
